


Only A Dream

by Beth123B



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e23 Sentinel Too, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, non-rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth123B/pseuds/Beth123B





	Only A Dream

The wolf passes.... 

Jaguars guard invaded territory,  
My arrow their reprisal --  
Winged retribution. 

The wolf falters... 

Jaguar snarls his catastrophic warning.  
Torment's messenger bites deep --  
Feathered treachery. 

The wolf changes... 

Jaguar snarls her triumphant victory.  
Friendly fire wins her battle --  
Piercing infamy. 

My soul falls dead. 


End file.
